


Hungry Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on my need to project shit, Eventual Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Feelings of Neglect, Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Multi, POV Third Person, Touch-Starved, nervous breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is seriously wrong with Dave and when Karkat doesn't notice, things go pear-shaped.</p><p>The tags and rating are open to change. This is my first Homestuck fan fiction so please feel free to critique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for Homestuck and I'm not very good with keeping characters in character so please forgive me for any rough patches and feel free to point them out so I can improve the story. Also, I haven't read all the way through this comic so I'm likely to get some information wrong. Again, please point this out so that I can fix it.
> 
> Every chapter in this story is open to formatting so if I get to the next chapter and realize that a certain part would have been better a different way, I'm likely to go in and change it. I WILL put the date of the change and what changes I've made in the notes for the chapter so that ya'll won't be confused when you find something that wasn't there before or if something's missing. I'm tagging this with things that I think might apply at a later point but they may not be applicable to what's currently there. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and if you notice something off or you really liked a certain part, feel free to tell me in the comments.

The distant wailing was the only warning anyone on the meteor got before all hell broke loose.

In retrospect, this all could have been avoided if Karkat had paid more attention. At least, that’s what he thought, but with the search for his drugged up moirail who was running loose on this admittedly small space rock, the constant dream bubbles they had passed through for the past two weeks, and Karkat’s inability to notice anything that was even close to subtle, it was a little hard for him to notice that something was very wrong with Dave.

For instance, Dave had been trying to get his attention for a good while. It was just small things like asking if Karkat wanted to watch a movie with him or if he wanted to eat together, but to anyone who knew Dave, this was like shaking someone while screaming “Give me attention, please! I’m so alone.” Unfortunately, Karkat didn’t take the hint and dismissed him in favor of reading his admittedly trashy romance novels for the third time over.

After a week of that tactic, Dave gave up and focused his restless energy on Can Town more. Almost religiously, in fact. He would spend all of his waking hours stacking cans, drawing streets for the fake cars he made, and by the end of the day, he would have an entire section of the town finished. It was so intricate that the mayor had difficulty understanding the layout himself so he just left Dave to his work. Around this time, Karkat had started his obsession with looking for his moirail so he was absent from Can Town and Dave’s life for the moment.

The dream bubbles were also a large distraction. Every time Karkat got a lead on where Gameez might be hiding, they would run through another dream bubble. It wouldn’t have been a problem if they didn’t last more than a few minutes, but very few of them lasted less than an hour so by the time they exited the cluster fuck, the doped up juggalo had already taken advantage of the distraction and ran.

This caused a dilemma because the longer Karkat was distracted, the more Dave retreated into himself because everyone else had partnered up and, like Karkat, didn’t notice that anything was wrong so when Rose and Kanaya stumbled through one night, the former admittedly very drunk with Kanaya acting as her temporary chaperone, he didn’t even acknowledge them. It was as if they didn’t exist to him. Drunk Rose made a complete ass of herself and even knocked over part of the poor town, causing the Mayor obvious distress, but Dave just continued on as if nothing had happened. Kanaya ended up dragging Rose to bed, keeping her concerns to herself about Dave for the time being. Something was obviously wrong.

When Rose woke up the next morning, after downing two pills that were left on her night stand, she headed to the fake town to apologize for the previous night’s behavior, but Dave was nowhere to be seen. The mayor didn’t know where he had run off too. In fact, after looking in his room, the kitchen, and the common room, she was admittedly very concerned. The lack of a response from her usually talkative brother hadn’t set any alarms off in her alcohol drowned mind yesterday but the sirens were blaring in her ears as she made her way to Karkat’s room. It’s the last place she could think of that he would be.

_Knock Knock Knock_

“What in the absolute fuck are you – Rose? Is something wrong?” The look on the usually calm girl’s face stopped him mid-rant, it was so shocking. Rose wasn’t someone who usually wore her emotions on her sleeve, something she shared with her emotionally constipated brother, so to actually see how anxious she was definitely was a good reason to shut his trap.

“Is Dave in there with you, Karkat?” Her tone betrayed even more of the anxiety she was obviously feeling and it stopped him from making a smart-ass remark.

“No, I actually haven’t seen him in a week. I’ve been busy looking for Gameez. Why?” Now that he had admitted that aloud, Dave’s absence became glaringly obvious. From the look on her face, that wasn’t the answer she was waiting for. She didn’t even bother to reply, seeing it as a waste of the time she could be using to look for Dave, and left him standing at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is obnoxiously short. I might format it later when I have more written. Updates will come as more chapters are written.


End file.
